Dream Waltz/Dialogues
<< Sweety Candyland Dialogues : Previous These are the dialogues of Dream Waltz. During white transition Mirexus: Mirexus. And you are...? Mirine: I'm Mirine, and this is Morea and Azura. We've been tracking down a mysterious guy who summons zombies for a while. Mirexus: How long do you mean by "a while"? Mirine: Huh? Well uhh, since I've got to the Cloudy Skylands... Yeah, I'm also finding my way back home. Mirexus: Then, let me ask you a question. Mirexus: Could you remember anything in your childhood? Mirine: Umm... Mirine: Oh no! I... I don't!... All I could remember now is moments from Cloudy Skylands until now! Mirexus: Perhaps, I can help you. Mirexus: Though, you all seem tired after your trip. Allow me to take you to my mansion first. Dream Waltz - Day 1 Intro Mirexus: We're here. Mirine: Whoa! What a magnificent mansion you have! Mirexus: This is the ballroom. It's where we have our feasts and banquets, Mirexus: As well as for those who wish for a place to dance, especially waltz. Azura: I'm just gonna check on the menu for now. I barely even eat anything else other than sweets back in my place. Mirexus: If so, then I'll guide you. You two can come whenever you want. Morea: Wait, the zombies are coming from... INSIDE THE MANSION?! Mirine: Time for a waltz battle! Outro Morea: We have to inform Azura and Mirexus about this. Dream Waltz - Day 2 Intro Mirexus: So the zombies have already entered this place? Interesting. Azura: Man, that dinner was so good, and then the zombies, once again, showed up. Everything was ruined. Those freaks. Mirine: So, any ideas how they came here? Mirexus: I'm pretty sure I have locked every door carefully before leaving any room or even my mansion a while ago. Morea: Well, while this remains a mystery, I think beating up all these zombies will still help us solve the problem. Azura: Let's do it then! Dream Waltz - Day 5 Mirexus: Good, now the zombies should be stalled for a while. But it will not take long for more of them to come. Mirine: Let's... play a mini-game? Mirexus: Ah yes. As you can see, this room is more than just an ordinary ballroom. Mirexus: The floor tiles where you can plant your seeds, or the 'lawn' here have many different modes. Mirexus: For example, I can make it into a launchpad, which plays a sequence of notes when it is touched. Azura: You mean, a 'lawnpad'?... Azura: Come on, that pun was rather decent. Mirexus: I'll pick an existed song for you. The sun from the sky will guide you. Mirexus: Collect more sun as you tap them more accurately, and see if you can beat my score. Outro Mirine: Well, that was fun! Mirexus: Have the song you played reminded you of anything? Mirine: Uhh... I don't think so... Mirexus: Don't worry. We still have a place to go to as a last resort. Mirine: Oh, thanks. Dream Waltz - Day 10 Intro Mirexus: The zombies seem to be stacking up at the Royal Hall. Mirexus: The only way forward is to get pass this hall, so we'll need to pass through. Morea: Won't be a problem. Let's beat them all up! Outro Azura: Hey, see that? That’s a weird clock. (Player receives note) After receiving note (The note is a clock with broken glass. It’s running backwards) Mirine: The time... is rewinding? Morea: It doesn’t look like it’s very old, someone must have done this on purpose. Dream Waltz - Day 11 Intro Mirine: That grand piano is so big that it takes up to two lanes at once. Morea: Hold on, remember the Violin Zombie from before? Mirine: Oh no, that means he can finally play that violin when the Grand Piano Zombie comes. Mirexus: These zombies love waltz more, though, so Grand Piano Zombie's performance alone will have no effect. Mirexus: But as the Violin Zombie comes, they will make Milady and Waltz Zombie dance, continuously switching your targets. Azura: Better think of something. Dream Waltz - Day 15 Intro Morea: Alright, once again those zombies are stalled for now. Azura: Might as well as doing some stuff during the spare time again. Mirexus: How about an another game of... 'lawnpad', as you said? I'll raise up the target this time. Mirexus: Also, see if these songs remind Mirine of anything. Mirine: Great! Let's have some rhythm. Outro Morea: So... how are your memories? Mirine: Not really... Guess I was seriously brainwashed, weren't I? Mirine: Still, thanks for asking. It actually helped me a bit. Morea: No problem?... Dream Waltz - Day 18 Outro Azura: Man, how many of these rooms are there in the mansion anyway? Morea: Although this mansion is big and all, most of the rooms just look the same with the others.. Morea: And each even has the exact same objects to display! Is this more like a luxury hotel? Mirexus: Used to, and... sort of. Back then, when this place is still crowded, people needed this place for important meetings. Mirexus: As well as for visitors and homeless people to have sort of a trial being here. Mirexus: Now, people show up less, as if they're actually disappearing. Azura: For my place, it's been quiet for ages. Azura: Even though I have a kingdom and all, there isn't really much into it. Morea: Probably that's why your army easily get outnumbered. Mirine: But now we're here, let's end all this once and for all! Dream Waltz - Day 19 Outro Morea: So, if it hasn't always been like this... What happened back then? Mirexus: It's a complicated story. But don't worry. Mirexus: The place where you all are about to go into will eventually tell you all about it. Morea: Huh, what is that place anyway? Mirexus: A place that will help Mirine gain back her memories, of course. Morea: ...Yeah, I can't argue with that. Dream Waltz - Day 20 Intro Mirexus: This is it. We only need to clear these zombies before entering the area of Mellow Memories. Mirexus: Unfortunately, I cannot come with you. Azura: Huh? Why not? Mirexus: Someone has to stay here and guard the mansion of course. Mirexus: Everyone else has gone to do their job, and right now it's my shift to guard the place. Morea: We're almost there now, no time to waste. Outro Mirine: Wait, does anyone know where Mirexus is now? Azura: It seems like he just sorta disappeared... Morea: Don't tell me it was just him distracting us the whole time! Morea: ... Morea: Is it just me or the whole place is starting to shake?... ???: Indeed this place is shaking. Azura: Oh, it's you again! ???: Yes, it's me. Greetings. ???: You've gotten this far, which means you've chosen to move forward to danger itself. ???: Be reminded that there's no turning back. ???: Everything you've known so far, everything of your past, will soon be lost. Mirine: Wh- What are you talking about? ???: You'll soon get it eventually. For now... During white transition ???: You might wanna hurry. This place is collapsing. Azura: Where is Mirexus at a time like this?! Mirine: And Dagtron too... Next up: Mellow Memories Dialogues >>